


What Happens In The Red Forest

by deadbynight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Forest Sex, Graphic Description, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight
Summary: how is there not more of this ship? thats all i got to say
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face & Jane Romero, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Jane Romero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	What Happens In The Red Forest

"Get off me you sick fuck!" Jane wiggled for her life as she hung uncomfortably over The Ghostface's shoulder. She watched as her remaining teammates scrambled after her; Meg, Dwight with a flashlight and Claudette with a toolbox.

"Guys just go! It's not worth the Hex, I'm on death-hook." She shouted at them, to which she heard the killer scoff at under his breath. Jane watched as her friends hesitated for a second, but after a nod of approval from her they quickly ran their way to the exit gate. It was good for her and them anyway. The sorrow of seeing a friend be impaled by the entity was never something one particularly missed. Arguably in this case, it was better for just them.

The sound of the endgame that rang in her ears always made her flinch involuntary and she gave up on her wiggle as she saw them pass several hooks on the map. Jane opened her mouth to speak but was immediately winded as she felt herself being thrown onto the wet floor of the Red Forest. The broken twigs scraped at the skin on her bare arms and she winced in pain. She heard his footsteps squelch on the wet ground behind her.

"Alright give it up Angelina Jolie, they're long gone."

"Couldn't be a little gentle this time, huh?" She remarked as she turned her body to face him, to which he shook his head.

"You know I don't do gentle, Princess." His voice was a little muffled from the mask he wore, but she knew it was asking too much for him to remove it. His mask was part of his persona and to be quite frank, she found that arousing.

She watched as he cleaned his bloody knife against his glove, and dropped to his knees, closing in on her to drag the tip of his blade up her bare thigh. "Ah, just what the doctor ordered! You wear this for me?" He scanned her new white dress. Jane moaned in pain when he pushed the blade in just enough to draw blood, earning a chuckle from his end.

"What does it matter?" She retorted, "You ruined it with the blood."

He pulled back silently to scan her body a little, in particular the blood she spoke of. Jane could feel the blood from the hits she had taken throughout the trial seep through her white dress. It stung the cuts she had acquired from his blade when the cold raindrops hit her, but she liked the reminder.

"Ruined? Sweetheart, you've never looked sexier. The red with the gold really brings out your eyes." He led his knife under the dress and between her legs. He should've known she wasn't going to be wearing panties either. "We couldn't have gotten luckier with this map, huh, Princess? You running around all wet like this, ain't no mystery why I let your little friends escape. Couldn't wait to get my hands on you," he pressed the flat side of his cold blade to her clit, earning a sharp gasp from her at the contact, "or my dick in you." He finished, and she heard the smirk through his words.

"You gonna fuck me in the rain?" She managed to ask, and he loved her cheek even when he held all the cards.

He shrugged in response, "I like it dirty."

Jane giggled through a moan as he replaced the knife with his gloved fingers. The leather against her clit was a little intrusive at first, but she soon got used to the feeling and began grinding upwards against his hand for more stimulation. "Patience, Romero. You don't need'ta be worried about that timer, I made a deal with the devil."

Truthfully, she was worried about the timer, but Jane decided to play with his mind while she had the chance, "I'm worried about my hair turning grey before you make me cum, Danny." He paused for a millisecond and Jane was almost scared.

"God, it's hot when you say my name." He sighed in admiration followed by a plunging of his two fingers into her cunt. He kept his thumb pressed against her clit, occasionally rubbing the bundle of nerves. Jane almost screamed at the surprise, gasping loudly as her pussy clenched painfully tight around him. He didn't give her time to adjust before he began pumping into her, scanning her face while she moaned. With his free hand he lifted his knife to her neck, holding the sharp end of the blade there.

"Danny.."

It was a breathy beg. She wanted more. But he wasn't feeling so nice tonight. He scraped a small cut on the side of her neck, and Jane's moans were mixed with cries of pleasure and pain. He watched in ecstasy as droplets of blood merged with the rain and dripped down to her collarbone. He scraped another and another, practically marking her body as his.

Jane felt him get harder and harder against her thigh with every cut, and she was so desperate to get his cock in her she could cry. "Danny, please." He added a third finger, painfully stretching her further. "Holy shit,” Jane spread her legs wider, hoping to ease the discomfort as her eyes fell shut and she pushed her head back into the hard ground.

"Fuck, I wish your friends could see you like this, Princess. Like a little whore getting fingerfucked in the rain by a ruthless fucking killer. What would they say about that you think, huh?" Jane couldn't even respond with the pace he fucked her with. He was rougher now, knowing she was dying to give a witty remark and making it all the more harder for her. She was convinced the leather of his glove was making her cunt bleed, which only brought her closer to her high.

"Danny.. I don't... -fuck.. Danny.... I don't wanna cum like this." She struggled to say, but he scoffed in response.

"You think I give a shit?"

"Danny," She whined and lifted a hand to grab the knife he still held to her neck.

"What do you think you're-" He tried to pull away quickly, but she grabbed at his wrist to stop him. His fingers working inside her slowed down now, and he watched her in confusion as she urged his hand toward something. Jane followed the blade with her eyes as she guided his hand between her legs and that's when he realized what she was asking. Danny was a little speechless, and all he could do for a few seconds was laugh. He removed his fingers from her and looked at her face,

"You're fuckin' twisted, Romero. You know that?"

"That a problem?" She remarked. "Not for a psychopathic killer, it ain't. What's your excuse though?"

Jane smirked up at him, "You must be rubbing off on me."

"I'm rubbing something alright."

Danny didn’t wait much to fulfil her request, truthfully because it was sexy as fuck to him. Usually he’d torture her with this kind of stuff, but this caught him by surprise and he wasn’t one to shy away from exploration. He would still have his fun, though. Danny pressed the tip of the blade to her clit a couple times, before turning it around in his hand and shoving the handle into her soaking pussy. Jane whimpered loudly, and he could tell the invasion wasn’t comfortable for her at all.

_Be careful what you wish for, Princess._

Before he knew it however, Jane was moaning and grinding against his blade in pleasure. He could feel her tightening her cunt around the stick with every thrust he made, and he almost creamed his pants right there.

“Fuck Danny, I’m gonna cum.” With that, Danny began brutally plunging the handle into her with no patience. Jane’s mouth hung open and her moans were vibrating from his movements. “Oh my fucking god, Danny- that’s too-… holy fuck,”

Her pleas were music to his ears, and he continued at his pace if not harder. Jane held tightly onto his wrist as she attempted to push her body away while she came. But he was stronger than her and managed to keep his hand in place, riding out her orgasm with the ramming of his handle.

“Holy shit,” He held the knife there for a few seconds as she breathed heavily, “that’s right, catch your breath. I ain’t done with you yet.” He pulled out his hand from between her legs and stared at the wet handle of his blade before forcing it between her lips. "Suck."

Jane did as she was told, licking and sucking her cum off the blade like it was her last meal. Not that she could see it, but he was smirking down as he watched her. She was going to ruin him one day, he thought.

Danny didn’t waste much more time before unzipping his pants. He had an arrangement with the Entity but he knew it could be a bit of a bastard sometimes. He wasn’t risking not getting to fuck her this time. And Lord, was he going to.

He lifted his mask slightly, enough to take her nipple into his mouth and suck harshly. Jane’s hands rested on his head, holding him there and moaning softly. She felt him adjust himself against her, and her clit pulsed at the contact. She whined when she realized he wasn’t pushing into her yet, instead he softly slid himself against her, coating himself in her wetness.

“Please, Danny,”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice at this point. He pushed back ever so slightly, and rammed back into her so hard he swore she stopped breathing for a second.

“Fuck, still tight as shit, huh baby?” Danny’s voice almost cracked when she clenched her walls around him even more. He sighed as he fucked her, but Jane kept begging for more. The words _faster_ and _harder_ were getting lost in her whimpers and moans, and Danny for sure didn’t disappoint. “Holy fucking shit, Princess. Look at you, taking this pounding like you were made for it.”

At some point, her moaning turned into what sounded like sobs while Danny only increased the pace of which he was tearing her cunt apart. She felt so fucking good and wet and hot. Danny could feel her walls start tighten again and he grunted.

“Hold it,” he demanded, slightly out of breath, “don’t fucking cum til I tell you to.” Jane only whimpered in response and gripped onto his upper arms with both her hands, squeezing tight enough to bruise. It only made him fuck her harder. He nudged at her legs and she lifted them to wrap around his waist, allowing him to go deeper into her. And he did exactly that.

Danny swore he could cum at just her face and the sounds she was making. Her face was wet with rain, sweat and tears, and her cheeks were flushed pink. She moaned in pure ecstasy and Danny felt him nearing his high.

“You like that, huh?” Danny asked her, keeping his eyes on her face as she nodded lazily, “You gonna cum for me now baby? Fucking cum on my cock, Princess. That’s right, squeeze me and cum!” Jane obeyed almost instantly, and before they knew it, they were cumming in unison with one last thrust. Jane cried in pleasure when she felt him shoot his load into her, and he grunted and squeezed at her thighs so hard, she jerked at the pain. They lay there for a while as they caught their breaths, and Danny pulled out of her to watch his cum leak from her pussy. He then swiped his gloved fingers there, lifting them to her mouth and motioning for her to suck him off his fingers.

Jane did just that, swirling her tongue to not waste a single drop and then releasing his fingers with a pop.

“Ain’t I get lucky with you…” He nuzzled his face into her neck but lifted it as she scoffed. “How romantic.” She smirked, before lifting up his mask and connecting their lips.


End file.
